Wendy and Peter
by whitewitch13
Summary: Peter needs Wendy's help. So Tink gets Wendy's great-Grand daughter from the 21st century to help out.
1. Chapter 1

Wendy and Peter

We all know the story of Peter Pan and Wendy Darling. We've all silently hoped that Peter would knock on our nursery windows and take you to Neverland. However would we go with Peter? Would our minds be so attached to our computers ipod and phones, to notice the light beating of Tinker bell's wings? Would we notice if someone's shadow became 'detached'? Wendy Morley hadn't believed in Peter Pan since her grandmother become very ill. But one night would change Wendy forever.

Chapter 1-Neverland

Tinker bell flew as fast as she could through the forest to get to Peter. She had caught Captain Hook once again looking foe their hide out. This time though he was extremely close. Tink dodged a falling leaf only to be caught by another. She didn't have time for this. They were getting closer. Tinker bell noticed that the Twins weren't on sentry patrol; this just made the situation more troublesome. She flew down one passage of the hanging tree that only Peter used; it leads directly to his bedroom. Peter lay on his bed with his reed pipes still in his hands. He was muttering something and only when she flew closer could she make out what he was saying.

"Wendy...Wendy...Help me." It had been years since Peter had any contact with Wendy or her daughter Jane. Tinker bell knew Wendy was dead but Jane must be quite old. Of course she couldn't tell Peter any of this or else she would risk being banished ... again. She occasionally flew over and watched the generations meet. Jane had a daughter called Margaret, who then had a Daughter called Wendy named after her great-Grandmother, whatever that was.

Tink pulled at Peter's hair to wake him up. It didn't work he just swiped at her with his hand. She punched him several times but still he didn't wake up. Crunch! A twig broke outside. Now she screamed in his ear. Only now did she wake up.

"Tink..." She put herself up against his mouth to indicate to him that talking right now would not be a good idea. "What?" he mouthed at her. Making a 'hook' with her finger Tinker bell explained what was happening.

"That codfish." Peter said too loudly. A laugh form outside was the only indication of what happened next. The tree that had been their sanctuary for so many years was suddenly gone and in its place were all of Hook's crew members climbing down. Peter was the first to be captured; still a little dozy from sleep. Then all the lost boys.

"Tink, get help, you know who to get." Peter cried out to Tinker bell before a gag was tightly bound around his mouth. Tinker bell shot off in the opposite direction. She knew she didn't have the strength or energy to fight them. Instead she went off in search of help. Anyone else might have tried the Indians but they never went out onto the sea. Or the mermaids but they were scared of hook. No Tinker bell knew exactly where to find help. Outside of Neverland.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Australia

Wendy was as Australian you could get. She loved the strange slightly dangerous wildlife, the care-free attitude, the friendliness of everyone. The only thing she didn't like was the climate. But that was just because her British mother complained. In summer it was too hot. In winter it wasn't cold enough. The only time she didn't complain about the weather was during autumn and spring. Not that she didn't love her mum. But right now she didn't care she was happily talking to her best friend, Jacinta.

"Oh my god did you see what Paige wore tonight? That dress was tight in all the wrong places."Jacinta said.

"I know. Please tell me you got a photo." Wendy asked

"Yeah, I did I'll send it to you later. Did you do those English questions? "

"Yep. They were seriously boring. You can copy mine." Wendy said before yawning.

"Gee Wen, you sound tired. I'll send you the photo during the night. You need sleep." Jacinta said firmly.

"Okay fine. Good Night."Wendy said pushing the end call icon.

She slipped the phone into her bra, so she would be able to feel the vibrations when Jacinta sent her the image. Just as she was falling asleep she had a sudden thought that she was still wearing her dress from the party. Mentally shrugging it off she went back to sleep.

Tink knew exactly where to get help. She watched Wendy touch the funny thing and fall asleep. Now was the time to act. Tink flew straight at the window. Only to find something blocking her way. A sought of mesh like thing with tiny square holes cut in it. Was it a fairy trap? To Keep Tink out? Knowing how little time Peter had, she had to find a way in. And fast. Flying around the house she came to a door. The doorknob was too big for her to turn herself. In stead she used magic. Once the door was open she navigated her way around the house until she came to Wendy's room.

Wendy lay sleeping, in a short, tight dress, that if she had worn in her grandmother's day she would have been yelled at. Throwing Pixie-dust on her Tink lifted Wendy up with magic and cast her down the stairs and out the door. Through all this Wendy still slept. In fact she didn't wake up until Tink couldn't lift her any more so she dropped her into the surf.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Neverland

Splash!

Wendy shook herself and found that she was sitting in the very edge of the water on a beach. Flying next to her was a ball of light.

"Ewww gross bugs." Wendy said swatting at the bugs. Tink let out a Bell like laugh at Wendy's silliness.

"Ahh you laughed. Omigod you're a fairy." Wendy cried out when Tink flew near her nose. Tink nodded.

"My phone." Wendy shrieked, looking around for her iphone. She found it in the sand and after pressing a few icons she found that it did still work and... Was that a bar of reception?

"Okay now little fairy, where the hell am I?" Tink wrote the answer in the sand.

"Neverland? As in Peter Pan?" Wendy watched Tinker Bell nod.

"Wow. This is a seriously wired dream." Wendy ran a hand through her wet brown hair. "Shoot! I'm still wet. Omigod my dress." She looked down at the dress that she had worn to her best friend's 16th birthday party. It was tight and short but in a cute kind of way. It had cost about two hundred dollars.

"My parents are gonna kill me." Wendy said unzipping the zipper of her dress.

Tinker Bell watched in wonder as Wendy proceeded to strip right there on the beach. Tink looked away feeling embarrassed when she spotted a familiar ship sailing past. The jolly Rodger. Captain Hook's ship. Tink dropped to the sand knowing that if he saw her he would try and capture her. Wendy wasn't paying any attention to this. Instead she was looking around for a nice sunny spot to lay her dress on. Tink let out a whistle and signalled for her to go into the forest area near the beach. When Wendy was in there Tink quickly made her own way into the forest.

Captain James Hook was very proud of himself. He had finally found Peter Pan's hide-out and captured Pan. The only bad thing was the escape of the lost boys and that silly little pixie thing. Tinker bell had flown off with Pan telling her to 'get help'. Ha, no one could save Pan in...

"A hundred years." Smee mused looking through a telescope.

"Smee?" Hook asked quietly not loud enough for him to hear.

"Smee!" Hook yelled, causing Poor Mr. Smee to fumble and nearly drop his telescope.

"Yes Capt'n." Smee answered standing up straight.

"Pass me my telescope ...Now." He yelled holding a hand out knowing some one would place one in his hand or risk being thrown over. When one was in Hook's hands he aimed it at the beach. After focusing it slightly he saw a strange thing on the beach.

A female.

Not one that looked like the Indians he usually saw but one with pale freckly skin and brown hair. She was beautiful.

"Who is she?" Hook asked not removing his eye from her. She was getting undressed. After taking her short dress off she placed it on a rock that sat directly in the sun. Then she walked into the forest. Hook removed the telescope and turned to his crew. All of them were doing the same thing. Except those guarding Pan. They were staring at the beach whenever they thought no one was looking.

"Smee, the crew." Hook said startling Smee.

"Oh, alright Capt'n." Smee put his telescope down and go tout the whistle he used to round up the crew. Hook stared into the forest knowing he had to get that girl.

"Capt'n." Smee bought Hook back to reality.

"Men we have Pan." He paused as a loud cheer erupted. "However before we... depose of him we need that girl. You can all see she isn't from here, so we must find out where she's from." The crew erupted into more cheers. Hook looked past them into the eyes of Pan, who shook his head and begged him with his eyes not to go after this girl.

"Smee get my best clothes ready." Hook ordered, only to Smee. He didn't want anyone else to know what he was thinking.

"What for Capt'n?" Smee asked

"Just do it." Hook said his eyes going red. A sure sign something bad was going to happen. With a cry Smee ran into the captain's quarters to do as he was told.

Hook glanced one again into the forest. Yes, he thought, that girl was going to be his and there was nothing any one could do to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After visiting the Indians to see if they had clothes for Wendy to wear, Tinker Belle led her to the mermaids. They were such gossip heads they would know if something had happened to Peter. When they arrived Tink had to lift Wendy so that she could get to the rocks where the mermaids were. One mermaid knick-named Pearl, for her love of them, instantly asked who Wendy was.

"Wendy."Wendy answered.

"Oh, we used to like know a Wendy like didn't we, Ali." Pearl asked her twin sister Alicia.

"Yeah like we did she was like a lot more formal then like you. But you t have like the same eyes like don't you think Sabrina?" Ali asked her older sister.

"Yeah I think so like what about the hair? Sally?" Sabrina asked looking at pearl.

"Sabrina, her like name is like Pearl." Ali stated.

"Yeah its like been like that for like 50 years."Pearl added

"Well for like 100 years you've been like Sally." Sabrina replied.

Tink, not caring about Sally's name (she changed it every few years) let out a shriek, which got everyone's attention.

"What?" the three Mermaids said at once. Tink told them that she wanted to know where Peter was and how to send him a message.

"Oh Peter? Like Peter pan? Yeah we saw him like a few minutes ago at like the edge like the forest, like near your hide-out."Sally said

"And like as for the message like tell us the like message and we can like tell him."Ali said. Wendy watched the mermaids as they talked, they were so close. She wasn't that close to anyone except her grandmother and Jacinta.

"Wendy, I like have to feel your hair, it's like so straight." Sabrina said reaching out of the water to touch her hair.

"Okay." Wendy swept her hair over her shoulder and let the mermaids play with it. Tinker Bell was getting impatient. She had Peter to save and Wendy to return. Not to mention the lost boys to find. Finally Tink pulled at Wendy's hair to get her attention and to tell her to hurry up.

"Oh, Tink you are such like a stress head. We were like having fun." Sally and Ali said together. Tink Glared at them as she lifted Wendy up.

"Like, bye Wendy." The mermaids called as Wendy flew away with Tink's assistance.

They would take him to skull Rock. They took everyone there why would Peter be any different, thought as she flew as fast as possible through the forest.

"Tink, Tinker Bell." Wendy cried out. She was quite a distance behind Tinker Bell.

Tink shrugged her shoulders, not really caring. Wendy would catch up...eventually. So off Tink went, zooming through the forest her and Peter had discovered together. She wasn't paying too much attention until she heard shouting just ahead of her. The shouting didn't sound like the lost boys fighting. It sounded like...Men. Hook's crew. She stopped and listened to what they were saying.

"Whys the Capt'n always get us ta do the hard work? All he does is yell a' us." One crew member grumbled.

"I don't care. I just 'ope we find the girl in da white dress. I wonder why da Capt'n wants her?" The other commented.

"I don't know but I 'ave a few ideas." This member must have done something funny because the other two erupted into laughter. Tink shot up and flew back to Wendy, who was very close to her.

"Tinker Bell! What the hell are you doing?" First you fly off in that direction and now you're flying off in the opposite direction. Wha...?" Tink flew straight into Wendy's mouth in an effort to shut her up. It wasn't nice in her mouth and she was glad Wendy spat her out.

"Eww. Okay Tink, I'm inducting a new thing called 'boundaries'...what? What are you doing?" Wendy asked as Tink flew around her making shushing noises.

"Fine I'll be quite." Wendy imitated zipping her mouth closed. Tinker Bell had just started turning around when one of those no good pirates put a hand around Wendy's mouth.

"Tink." Wendy tried to cry out.

Tinker Bell turned back around and started tugging at the pirate's finger in an attempt to free Wendy. The pirate took a swipe at her with his other hand, before calling out to his fellow crew members. One took over the role of holding and silencing Wendy while the other chased after Tinker Bell wielding a knife. The last image Wendy saw was Tink making one of the pirates run into a tree. And then...Nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Peter watched as Wendy woke up. She sighed and went to rub her head but saw her tied hands.

"Dammit." She said smacking her head against the wall.

"Who are you?" he asked. He already knew, he just wanted to make sure.

"Wendy. Wendy Morley." Wendy said finally noticing she had company. The boy had reddish hair and wore green pants and shirt; he also had a green hat with a res feather in it. He must really like Christmas, she thought.

"Where are we?" She figured this was Captain Hook's ship and that the boy was Peter pan. But where were they?

"In the hull of the ship, the area below beck." Peter said. He watched as Wendy sighed before going through her... Indian dress? Tink must have taken her to see them after what had happened on the beach. Finally Wendy found what she had been looking for and in an instant everything light up.

"What is that thing?"He asked shuffling over to see what Wendy had.

"It's an iphone. Never mind." She added after seeing Peter's face at the word 'iphone'.

"Oh." He watched as she scrolled through all the little button like things. Suddenly the door unlocked and flew open. Wendy turned off the phone and slipped it under herself.

"Ahh, you two are getting to know each other." Hook sneered as he walked into the room. "Peter telling our little guest why she's here?"

""You know that's a good point why am I here?" Wendy asked.

"To be my wife." Hook said simply, looking at her. The Indian dress looked good on her. It was a little small, so Hook really liked it.

"Yeah I don't think so. BTW arranged marriages went out 100 years ago." Wendy said sending him a sarcastic grin.

"What if I say this: I will let Pan go if you accept my proposal." Hook knew this would get her mind racing. The other Wendy couldn't think for herself. A perfect lady in those days but frowned upon now.

"Wendy, No!" Peter cried out after Hook offered it.

"Shush Boy." Hook kicked Peter in the ribs. "Let the lady think."

Wendy looked up seeing two different pairs of eyes each asking her for different things. Peter's begging her to say no. Hook's begging her to say yes.

"May I have more time to think?" She asked as her brain buzzed around making list of the pro's and cons to each option.

"Have all the time you need my dear." Hook answered walking slowly towards her. "But know this I will have you one way or another." Hook swept a hand through her hair before kissing her cheek with cold lips. Wendy felt tears run down her face after he had moved away. He left laughing merrily.

"Wendy..." Peter moved even closer to her. She just shook her head and cried.

Peter looked down at Wendy. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder where she had been crying. He had felt something when she had started to cry. Something new and different to what he'd though he had felt towards the other Wendy and Jane. Not that he knew what it was. Splash. Peter felt a tear fall onto his hand. Here we go again, he thought.

Wendy stirred, thanks to a cramp in her neck, only to find that she had been crying.

"Oh Dammit." She said wiping the tears away.

"Hello again." Peter said softly.

"Crap was I crying on you? I'm so sorry; I'm so stressed over this decision." Wendy said before the door burst open. In walked Mr Smee.

"Miss, umm, Capt'n wantsta speak to ya." He said staring at her skirt that had hitched up. Wendy quickly pulled her skirt down as far as she could.

"Well then let's go." Wendy answered standing up while grabbing her iphone. "Goodbye Peter." Wendy said as she walked past. The way she said it, it seemed as if she had already made her decision.

"No, you can't." He cried as the door shut.

As she emerged from the hull, she felt all the pirates stare at her. They started wolf-whistling at her and grabbing at her, and her dress. "Get off, Go away." She cried hitting a few on the head.

"Enough." A voice cried from the top of the ship. All the pirates took a step away from her. Wendy looked up to where the voice had come from only to find the sun blinding her.

"Wendy, I see you've meet my crew." Hook said walking towards her

"Yes and a very rude crew at that." Wendy spat

"Watch out me, we've got ourselves a fiery one." Hook said standing in front of her. Everyone laughed except her.

"Made your decision?" He asked running a hand down her face.

"Yes. Free Peter first then I will accept your proposal." Wendy said keeping her face blank. All the pirates started laughing at her, except Hook.

"I agree." He said silencing the pirates.

"But Capt'n..." One pirate said. Hook didn't even look at him, he just fired the pistol. Wendy felt a tear slide down her face. This was the man she had promised to marry. He killed like it was second nature.

"My dear don't cry. He deserved it for questioning me." Hook said wiping the tear away with his hook.

"Just free Peter." Wendy said before shoving Hook out of the way and continuing her way towards the captain's quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once she got to the captains quarters, she looked around for a sword of something to free herself with. Finding a dagger she cut herself free, allowing her to take out her iphone and send a message to her mother. The text read "Mum, don't worry about me. I haven't run away nor have I been kidnapped. I can't explain but I love you and I'm so sorry." She sent it, and wiped a few stray tears that had built up. A knock at the door startled her.

"What?" She cried out.

"Miss, um, we're freeing him now." A pirate with a stripped shirt, glasses and a funny red hat, told her. Peter. She had almost forgotten him. Wendy quickly made her way out the door.

Hook had visited Pan after Wendy had stormed off. He had wanted to be the one to tell the Boy the good news.

"Hook." Peter sneered as soon as he entered the room. "What have you done with Wendy?"

My, my, my, this boy held a fancy towards the young Lady who was to be his wife.

"No, the question, Pan, is; what will I do with Wendy? You see she's just sold her freedom for yours." Hook explained loving the conflicted emotions that danced on Peter's face. "So, now I get a wife and children and you Pan, don't get anything." Only now did Hook see the affect this imprisonment had, had on Pan. He didn't fly around anymore. Hook had finally succeeded in soaking up all of the Boy's happy thoughts. Pan didn't know about the escape of the lost Boys or the fact that the pirates had no idea where that Blasted pixie thing was. All he knew was that Wendy, a girl this boy new nothing about until a couple of hours ago had given up her life outside of Neverland so peter could be free.

"No, take me instead please." Peter asked desperately.

"No. This deal is final. Noodler, get him out of here." Hook ordered someone outside. In came a man with his hands on backwards. "Good bye Pan." Hook laughed before leaving.

Wendy saw Peter's first glance at the sun. How could she be feeling something towards this guy? She hadn't met him until a few hours ago and even then, they had only met because someone bashed her on the head. But when Pater glanced at her she knew she felt something.

"How could you?" He cried at her, before a pirate put his hand over Peter's mouth.

"Noodler, release him. Let Wendy talk to him." Hook allowed

"I had to, Neverland, need you. Tink needs you; Ali, Sally and Sabrina need you." Wendy said walking towards him.

"And you? Do you need me?" Peter asked staring into her eyes. They were they same eyes Wendy Darling had stared into.

"Like the plague." She relied, despite everything in her screaming 'yes'.

"Then get away from me." Peter replied, turning away from her.

Wendy ran up the stairs to the top half of the ship. The pirates pre-pared the boat to take Pan back to where her dress still was. That dress. It had cost a lot but she wouldn't be able to hang it up in her wardrobe or model it with Jacinta at a get-together. No, it would stay with her, forever a reminder of her old life in Australia.

Wendy stayed up there until Peter was safely on land. He didn't look back at her or give her any signal. "Goodbye Peter." She whispered before turning away. Unable to see Peter turn around and whisperer "I'll save you Wendy."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry everyone for the delay, but I probably won't get a chance to update in quite a while as I have exams this term and will need every opportunity to study. I'm also stuck with where the story should go so if ANYONE has an idea please tell me, either in a review of PM, I really don't care. Thank you! **

Chapter 7

Tink had spent the last three hours trying to get someone to help her. The Indians felt sorry for Peter and Wendy but didn't want to face Captain Hook and the mermaids just talked about hair and other stupid stuff.

"You know, I'm like thinking of like changing my like name back to like Sally." Sally said playing with her hair.

"Yeah that would be, like so cool." Ali agreed playing with her sister's hair. Tink shook her head and marched off.

"Tink, Tinker bell." Some one cried. Someone with a male voice. Peter.

"Peter, Peter." The mermaids cried. Peter came and sat on the rock where Wendy had sat earlier.

"Oh Peter, I'm so like glad you're like alright." Ali cried, getting out of the water to hug him.

"Peter I've like changed my name like back." Sally cried also hugging him.

"Peter like, you missed a, like very beautiful girl."Sabrina said coming gracefully out of the water.

"Her name was, like, Wendy and this time we didn't, like, drown her." Ali said happily.

"No, I met her." Peter said.

"What?" Tink asked.

"From what I can understand when you two were being captured by the pirates, one of them knocked her out. When she woke up she was in the hull of the ship with me Hook had me moved there after he first saw Wendy." Peter explained.

"That's, like, why we couldn't, like, bring you the, like, message." Sally said.

"Anyway, Hook wants her for a um... wife and children. Wendy agreed to the deal Hook made: she would become a prisoner and I would become free. So now she's trapped." This earned gasps from all four females

"We have to free her." Ali said.

"Yeah but, like how?" Sabrina asked.

"I have no idea." Peter replied.

That night Hook had prepared a special meal, just for him and Wendy.

"So my dear where are you from?" Hook asked pouring her some wine.

"I can't drink that." Wendy said "I'm under eighteen."

"Smee!" Hook yelled. Smee came bumbling in. "Get Wendy some water, now. I'm sorry where are you from, again?" He asked sipping his glass of rum.

"Australia." Wendy said eating some fish. Despite the fact the Hook was a complete arse, he sure as hell could cook.

"That demon's land?*" Hook was shocked that anyone would want to live there,

"No, I live in Sydney not, Tasmania*."Wendy replied hiding a smile. Just then her phone rang. "Excuse me."She said answering the call. "Hello?" her phone had said it was 'home' calling, so maybe her mum had gotten her text?

"Wendy? It's Peter but pretend it's not me." Peter told her.

"It's okay Jacinta, What's up?" Wendy asked going outside.

"Um, who's Jacinta?" Peter asked. They had come up with a plan to go back to Wendy's house , Well Tink and Peter, and to call her from a phone.

"Are you kidding me? You're my best friend." Wendy said, aware that Hook was behind her.

"Anyway, we're going to help you. You just have to stall the wedding." Peter informed her.

"That's fine, anything else J?" Wendy asked

"No, just stall the wedding." Peter emphasised.

"Okay, see you, bye." Wendy said before pressing the end call icon.

"What is that thing?" Hook asked.

"It's an iphone." Wendy said as if it was obvious. Stall the wedding, how was she going to do that?

*** There is a reason behind Wendy's joke. Tasmania was originally called Van demon's Land but was changed to Tasmania to honour its discoverer Abel Tasman. A little Aussie history lesson for those outside of Australia. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay I know I'm guilty of favouring one story ahead of the other and I'm sorry for that. However this is the last complete chapter I have written. I really don't want this story to die when I like it so much, admitting the fact that may be because my childhood crush is the star of it but oh well. Anyway I was thinking of having Jane ring her up but I don't know how to include that in it. Anyway If anyone has ANY ideas please comment them or PM me them I don't care how you let me know just please let me know. Also big thanks to Sittingbytheseaside for your idea. Maybe I could have Wendy being sick and Peter visiting her. **

**Anyway bye for now not forever **

Chapter 8

The next day, Wendy still had no idea what to do. She had gotten messages and phone calls all night asking her where she was. She didn't have the heart to tell them exactly what had happened. She also discovered she couldn't live on a ship. She had been nauseas all night. Hook hadn't helped either. The only thought that kept Wendy going that that Peter was going to save her. The pirates had retrieved her dress and she was supposed to wear it as a wedding dress. The Indian dress was much more comfortable. She sat in the Captain quarters, playing on her phone, trying to think of a way to stall the wedding.

"Miss..." Smee said bringing her back to reality. "Everyone is waiting for you."

"Why?" Wendy asked momentarily forgetting her death sentence.

"Miss, it's your wedding." Smee said before walking out.

Time had finally caught up with her. Sighing heavily, Wendy changed gowns and brushed her hair. There wasn't anything else to do. She had tried.

Peter, Tink, the recently found Lost boys and the mermaids, watched form afar. They saw Smee walk in and then out of Wendy's make-shift room. Then they saw Wendy walk out.

"Peter, when do we go?" Curly asked

"When Sabrina gives us a signal." Peter said. The mermaids had been to a few weddings, so they had some idea of what would happen. Smee stood and said a few things before Hook yelled at him to hurry up.

"Peter, Sabrina says they've like sped it up." Ali said looking worried.

"We'll be fine. " Peter replied, watching Hook yell at Smee again.

"Starfish! Peter like they skipped it they're like married now." Ali and Sally said together.

"No!" Peter cried before flying towards the ship.

"You may kiss the bride." Sais Smee after getting yelled at by Hook for the fifth time. No, Wendy thought. Where was Peter?

"Come on my dear: Kiss your husband." Hook smiled wickedly. Wendy leaned away but he grabber her head and forced their lips together. It felt like kissing a cold Fish. They broke apart and all the pirates cheered.

"Looks like Pan left you again." Hook whispered into her ear.

"Wendy!" Peter cried from above them.

"You're too late Pan. She said 'I do'." Hook said getting his sword out.

"I did not say 'I do'; Therefore making this marriage illegal." Wendy yelled at hook. He was so surprised he dropped his sword. Wendy quickly picked it up.

"And another thing. Why are you so mean to everyone? Smee, your crew. You bloody killed someone because the 'questioned your authority'. That is not an excuse." Wendy said jabbing him with the sword.

"What are you going to do?" Hook asked on the edge of the ship.

"Well I told a few friends of mine to invite someone really close to your heart to the party." Wendy said. Right on cue the tick-tock of the crocodile started.

"You didn't." Hook's face was white.

"No I did. Now jump." Wendy said jabbing him in the back.

"My dear..." Hook started to turn around. Wendy just fired a pistol; Tinker Bell had just given to her.

"Jump." Wendy said her eyes cold. Hook took a gulp of air before jumping.

Wendy turned away, not wanting to see what the crocodile did to him. Everyone else wanted front row seats.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked, holding Wendy.

"I think so. Don't ever make me do that again in my life." She said with a small smile.

"How did you get the crocodile here?" Peter asked.

"When Sabrina was in the water she contacted me through an open window. I told her that if she could find the crocodile I would be free." Wendy answered. They were sitting on the deck of the ship. She had Peter's arms around her and she wasn't making any effort to move them. "She said she was busy, so instead she got another mermaid to do it." Tink came and sat on the deck with them. Suddenly a member of Hook's crew Grabbed Wendy and threw her overboard.

"Peter." She screamed.

"Happy thoughts." He replied flying after her. Tink sprinkled her with pixie dust and before she knew it she was flying.

"Peter." Wendy cried with joy as she flew around the ship. Peter came over and flew along side her. "This is freaking awesome."

"What thought are you thinking of?" Peter asked knowing his were for her to stay here.

"Well, I'm not thinking 'I'm gonna die'" She laughed.

"What are you thinking then?" he asked.

"I'd rather not say." She looked away from him and noticed she fell a little.

"Oh." He said. In truth Wendy was thinking about going home, and peter coming with her. "Come with me." He grabber her hand and flew away from the ship.


End file.
